Buck's Beginning
by bluebubbleschica
Summary: my take on who he is,where he came from and how he got to be where he is today. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own ice age or any of it characters,if i did that would be cool:) I only own the characters I created.

{authors note: hello again, distinguished reader! its me again, writing yet another story for ice age! YAY! This is my second fanfic and my first one focusing only on Buck, but since he is my favorite charcater ( next to the possums and Ellie of course) i thought he deserved his own story. OK one more thing(ok more like a few more things) , when you see this **************************** it means its switching to another character's piont of view. And when you see the words typed _like this_ it means that character is thinking. Please let me know what you think.}

Buck was running wild about the family's den again. He knew he would (yet again) get scolded, but he really couldn't help it.

He just had so much energy. After all he was just a kit, and a bored one at that. What was supposed to do? Sit around like

his older sister? NO WAY! Eventually, He grew tired of running around and sat down on the floor of the den. His younger

sisters, who were twins, sat down beside him.

"Buck!" Tillie and Millie exclaimed in unison

"Well if it i'nt me favourite litt'l sistahs!" Buck replied. He really did enjoy being with his sisters, they loved to play and explore

just as he did. Or maybe they just enjoyed exploring because he both.

"But Buck!-"Millie started

"We're you're only-"Tillie replied

"Litt'l sistahs!" they finished together.

Buck smiled. They loved this joke.

"And that's why you two are me favourites!"

"YAY!" they said together,and then began to giggle.

Buck couldn't help but chuckle himself. _Those two are just too cute! _he thought. He was proud (somewhat) that they looked

up to him. Other times it was kind of embarassing. But still, he loved his sisters.

"Buck!"

Snapped out of his thoughts he turned to see his sisters, who were looking rather annoyed.

"Di'n't you-" began Millie

"Hear us?" added Tillie

One thing about the the twins was that they were VERY close and they ALWAYS finished each other's sentences.

"No, um, sorry gals I di'n't. Could you repeat it please?"

The twins rolled thier eyes...at the same time. Buck stifled a laugh.

"We were saying-" Millie started

"What adventure are you-" Tillie added

"Taking us on today?" they said toogether

_Hmm..thats a good question..._

"Did I take you lasses to me secret berry patch yet?"

They girls gasped. "A SECRET BERRY PATCH!!!!" they squealed in delight.

" Lassies, its a secret,remembah? You must be quiet about-"

"About what?"

Turning around I saw my older sister, Rudy. _Just great. She was always telling on me and getting me in trouble. _She looked

down at him with a smirk and a look in her eyes that could cut through stone._I hate that look!_

"Whats the plan, Buck?" Millie whispered

"RUN!!" Buck exclaimed

Buck led the way. He needn't tell the girls a second time. They kept up with him perfectly. Once they rounded the corner

outside the den, they ran to a nearby bush and hid inside.

"We got rid of her,di'n't we lasses?" Buck said between pants

"Yes, Buck!" the girls replied panting almost as heavily as Buck. Collapsing in a pile, they all giggled, savoring every

moment of thier small victory.

After a few minutes Buck peeked out of the bush to see if it was ok to come out and lead Tillie and Millie to his secret berry

patch. He could almost taste those juicy, tangy, sweet blueberries, when he heard someone outside the bush. Gettinga

closer look he could see that it was a female weasel, about his age. She had ice blue eyes, like his, but her fur was tan.

Leaning closer Buck, accidently snapped a twig. She had heard it and had scurried away, thinking it was a hungry predator.

_Blast! I scared her away. I thought she might like to play with us. O well off to the berry patch!_

_"_C'mon now lasses, its safe now"

Tillie squealed with delight, while Millie smiled widley. Both girls crawled out of teh bush and eagerly followed their older

brother to his secret berry patch. Once they had arrived they feasted on berries and even brought back some for Rudy and

their parents.

"Buck where did you get these? I didn't know that blueberries were out yet" his mother asked.

"Um sorry mum, trade secret." he said with a wink toward his sisters. "Right gals?"

"Right!" they said together.

His mother smiled and took the berries to prepare them with dinner.

When his mother was gone, the girls ran to their room, leaving Buck all alone. His thoughts then turned to the girl he saw

earlier. _What was her name? Did she live around here? Was she nice? Would she want to be friends? Hmmm...Maybe I _

_should go find out...Wait a minute why do I care? Why I am I thinking about this girl? I mean, I only met her once-_

"DINNERTIME!" called Buck's mother, interupting his thoughts. Forgetting the girl ( for the moment), He ran to where his

mother was calling from.

Once the family had gathered around for their meal and began to eat, Buck's mother spoke.

" Dear, did you happen to meet the new neighbours yet?" she asked her husband

" That I did, love. They are very nice peole actually and I invited them over for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh good. I would just love to meet them and was planning on inviting them over anyway. This is perfect!"

Perfect wouldn't exactly be the way Buck would describe it. It wasn't that he didn't like the new nieghbors, it was just that

every time a new neighbor moved in, they were stuffy and boring. But then again, maybe these nighbors would different.

_Guess I'll find out tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

( disclaimer: i do not own ice age, it belongs to blue sky studios. I own the characters that I created)

{Author's note: welcome back, my lovley readers! I'm glad you guys seem to like the story so far. Hopefully I can keep up those expectations and ,make this chapter just as good (maybe - dare i say it - even better) as the last one. And thank u to everyone who reviewed! please tell me what u thought of this chapter. And thank you to Aleng for correcting me on how Buck should address his sisters. I'm open to ideas,requests, comments and complaints. Alright I guess that's enough of my rambling on and on. Back to the story! Last time we left Buck he was eating dinner with his family and his father had invited the nieghbors over for dinner the next day. That evening had come....}

"But WHY, mum?" Buck whined.

"Because the new neighbours will be coming over soon, and you should look nice! Now hold still...I'm almost done."

Buck was sitting on a flat stone next to a creek while his mother groomed him. He felt annoyed and frustrated he could not

run around and play with his sisters, but had to sit a a rock for what seemed like forever! And then when it was over his

mother would fuss over him telling him "what a big handsome boy he was". Buck rolled his eyes at the thought. _I really wish I _

_could have gone hunting with Dad instead...oh well. _

_***********************************************************************************************************************_

Rudy and the twins were currently inside making last minute preparations to the meal, and afterward

would clean themselves up and meet the rest of the family in the den while they waited for their guests to arrive.

" Now gals, try and-" Rudy was cut off by a flying peice of dough hitting her in the face. _Why me? _

The twins giggled at the sight. Rudy was hardly giggling, acutally it was more like growling. She opened her mouth as if to

scold Tillie and Millie but instead took a deep breath and changed the subject. After all, she WAS the oldest and had to set

example for the younger ones.

"So are you gals excited to meet our new nighbours?"

Wide eyed with excitement, the twins answered at once "YES!"

Smiling at her younger sisters' enthuisasm, she then told them it was time to bake the rolls.

Following Rudy, Tillie and Millie carried the dough they had all mixed in a wooden tub outside to a large, flat peice of shale,

which had a bubbling tar pit beneath it. Under Rudy's instruction, the twins rolled the dough into balls and set them on the hot

stone. Within a few minutes, the rolls were done 'baking' and by the time they carried the freshly baked rolls to the den it was

they were still very warm, so they would be ready for thier guests.

After that they cleaned up their work area, and went into thier rooms to clean themsleves. When Rudy and teh twins were

done, Rudy went to her room and got something for herself and the twins. She thought they deserved a reward for helping her

bake the rolls. _They are gonna love these..._

"Oh gals!" Rudy said in a sing-song vioce "i've got sumthing for ya!"

Pulling two daisy chains from behind her back, she handed one of them to each girl. The twins put them one and seemed

delightfully surprised. Tillie was beaming and politely thanked her sister, while Millie remained speechless for a second and

then politley thanked her sister as well. Suddenly Tillie whispered something in Millie's ear. Millie looked up when her sister

was done talking and then smiled and nodded in agreement. Quick as a flash, the girls ran out of den,leaving behind a very

confused older sister.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Buck had stood still for what seemed like an eturnity. He groaned._ When can I get out of here?!! _

"Buckminster jr.! Do stop groaning ,its getting rather annoying. I'm almost done, ok? Your sisters sat perfectly still for me

when I groomed them I expect you to do the same! Now please son, hold still!"

" Sorry mum, its just tha' I've been standin' here for hours! I can't stand still tha' long!"

His mother chuckled slightly. " Son, its only been 10 minutes."

"THA' LONG!?!?!" he asked with a groan

His mother laughed a little louder. She was about to say " Alright, you can go to the den now.", when two female weasels

came running up. One had bright green eyes and mahogany colored fur, and one had gray fur and blue eyes. Each was

beaming holding something her paw, while they ran towards her at extreme speeds. It was the twins! She smiled.

'MUM! BUCK! LOOK A' THIS!" the girls chanted. Tillie and MIllie ran up, showing off their new necklaces Rudy had made for

them. Pretending to be very impressed for his sisters' sakes, Buck smiled. Then he said " Omigoodness! They are so pretty

they make me eyes hurt!" he covered his eyes and pretended to be in pain. Laughing, the girls chased him around with their

daisy chains. Collasping in a pile, the siblings laughed together.

" Alright kits, come along." thier mother called

Obediantly, the kids followed their mother into the den and awaited thier guests.

_Hope they are not boring..._Thought Buck as he walked with his mother and two sisters to the den.

******************************************************************************************************************

"But Mom! Do we HAVE to go?" a young female weasel by the name of Kitty ( short for Catherine) whined to her mother.

"Yes. It wouldn't be polite if we didn't. Besisdes, they seem very nice. I'm sure you will make friends with the nieghbor

children."

Not convinced, her daughter groaned and muttered "Whatever." under her breath.

" I heard that!" her mother called after her as she stalked out of the room and into her own. Not getting a reply, she simply sighed and muttered " Kits."

_Good, then I don't have to repeat myself._ she thought with a smirk on her face. The smirk faded. Why was she acting this

way? She rarley (purposely) talked snottily to her mother. She felt a pang of regret and decided to apologize...later. She

decided she was acting angry due to being in a new place and not knowing anyone yet, but that didn't mean she should take

it out on her mom. She was just trying to help. Yeah, she would definately apologize, later on anyway.

While she was in here, she may as well get ready. She smoothed her tan colored fur down and then groomed herself. Then

she sharpened her claws. After this was done she inspected them for any minor imperfections. Seeing none, she smiled to

herself, mentally congradulating herself for a job well done. After all this she walked back down to the main room of thier

burrow and apololgized for her earlier behavior. Her mother smiled and accepted her apology, then told it was time to go and

meet the new nieghbors. Kitty gulped nervously then took a deep breath and followed her mother down the path to thier

nieghbor's house.

_I just hope they aren't boring... _

_*************************************************************************************************************************************_

" They're here!" shouted the twins. Hopping about excitedly, they twins welcomed them to the den.

" HI! I'm Millie! This is me sistah-"

" Tillie! We're twins!" said Tillie

" Cantcha tell?" said both girls at once.

Kitty's mother chuckled. " You two are too cute!" At this the two sisters, beamed with pride.

_Perhaps this won't be so boring after all._

Just then, Buck's mom walked over to show in her guests.

"Why hello there. My name is Karen and this is my daughter, Catherine, but she perfers to be called Kitty. I just met your

daughters. Such charming girls!"

" Oh, thank you! Do come in, won't you? Dinner is ready, just follow me." Buck's mother said cheerily. Once they were

inside, Kitty loooked up and saw a rather handsome young male with burnig blue eyes. When he saw her, he did a double

take. Then, he got this look on his face. Kitty couldn't understand it fully, but to her it looked like he was surprised. _Why _

_would he be surpised to see me? Thats trange..._

_*******************************************************************************************************************************_

_That's strange! I'm almost postitive it's her! The electric blue eyed girl from yesterday! _Buck couldn't help but stare at her... it was just so wierd...

_**********************************************************************************************************************************_

_Eww...Why is he staring at me? _thought Kitty who was getting rather creeped out but decided to switch her attention to her

meal. " MMMMmmmmm! This is very good ma'am. Thank you for having us over." she said politely

"Oh what manners! T'was no trouble a' all! We will have t' have ya over again sometime. Right, Buckminster?"

" O' course, love" her husband answered.

Kitty smiled politley in return, and returned to her meal. It was some sort of meat that the lady's husband had caught, (she

couldn't remember thier names) and was actually very good. Along with the meat, there were rolls ( those younger girls she

met earlier had made them along with her older sister. It was a very good dinner.

While she chewed, she felt something. It was a chilling feeling, like someone's eyes were cutting through her. _Oh no, its that _

_stupid weasel kid again! Why are boys so wierd?_

"Buck! Its not polite t' stare!" His mother scolded.

Blushing,the boy returned to his meal.

_Buck,huh? Thats a nice name...I wonder its short for anything...._

_************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Why do mums have to be like tha'? That was so embarrassing...._Though he didn't really understand why he was

so embarrassed. He didn't really do anything wrong, though the girl was looking rather creeped out from time to time.

The adults were chattering on and on about something or another, he couldn't tell because he was too absorbed in his own

thoughts. Before he knew it, he had eaten all of his dinner. He hadn't really paid attention to his meal, he just chewed whilst

he thought. From the looks of it,the rest of the chilren were done too. Buck's mother had turned to glance at the kits, who

looked bored, and were done eating.

"Oh kits, why don't ya go play? I'll take care o' th' dishes."

"Oh, let me help you. It's the least I can do." Karen, kitty's mother had said.

" Why, Thank you!" Buck's mother said and smiled warmly.

" Oh dinner was just lovley by the way! You'll have to give me the reciepe! By the way I don't beleive I caught your name..."

said Karen while gathering some dishes.

"Oh! Do forgive me bad manners! Th' name's Leslie, this is me husband, Buckminster. Th' twins are Tillie and Millie,Tillie has th' red-brown fur and green eyes, while Millie has they gray fur and blue eyes. Thi' is me eldest daughter, Rudy, and thi' is me son, Buck."

"Well pleased to meet you Leslie! And what a charming family you have!" Karen replied as she followed Leslie out to the kitchen part of the den to clean the dishes. Buckminster Sr, had went with his wife to put the leftover food away.

Rudy said she was going for a walk and invited Buck, the twins and Kitty along. Tillie and Millie were at the table with Buck and Kittty. Buck had returned to staring at Kitty, who was even more creeped out. Tillie and MIllie were becoming concerned about thier brother, because he wouldn't answer them.

" BUCK!" both girls cried.

" Wha- oh, sorry girls what were ya sayin'?"

" We wanted -" Millie began

" T' know-" Tillie added

"If you wanted to come!" both twins finshed.

" Come where?" he asked, still alittle hazy.

The twins groaned and rolled their eyes.

" N'ere mind." the twins replied, irratetated as teh stalked out of the room following thier older sister.

********************************************************************************************************************************

_Why is he acting like that? He never acts that way...He was just staring all evening at that girl and rarely said a word...hmmm...Maybe she's a witch and cast spell on him! Oh no! _Thought a very concerned Tillie

Looking up at her older sister she debated on asking her why Buck was acting so wierd. She studied Rudy a

was deftly weaving another daisy chain, trying to teach Millie how to make one. _Yeah ,she seems rather smart... She would know! _Tillie decided

"Rudy?"

"Wha' is it, Tille?"

"Wha' was wrong wit' Buck today?"

Rudy smiled down at her sister. " I think that Buck has a crush on this new girl."

"Why would he crush her? She seems very nice. I don't think he should crush her." Millie chimed in

Rudy smiled. " No, not CRUSH the girl. Crush as in he likes her."

Tillie just looked confused. " But we like her too. We di'nt act all wierd n' stuff"

"No, I mean he loves her."

" Oooooohhh!" both girls said at once understanding.

"So we must be nice to her, and musn't embarrass Buck about her, ok?"

"OK!" said the twins in unison.

_Wait why would she be so nice to Buck? She usuallly trying to get him in trouble...Oh well. Mummy said people change all the time! _thought Tillie happily, as she skipped down the with her sisters.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

_Come on! think of something to say, so he'll stop staring! Think, Kitty,think!_

She giggled and said " Your younger sisters are so cute!"

Buck looked up, delightfully surprised she had said something to him.

"Um.. thanks. Do you have any younger brothers or sisters?" he asked

" Yes, actually I do. One little brother. He is just a baby though. We left him at home today with a sitter."

" Oh. Well, whats his name?"

"Marty."

"Oh ok."

_He is a rather strange boy...He doesn't really have much to say....Oh no! Maybe he doesn't like me!_ Kitty panicked

_**************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Um..quick think of something, fast! _

"So...do you wan' t' go play outside?" Buck asked nervously. Though not quite sure why he was nervous.

" Sure! What would you like to play?"she answered with a smile

_Spin the bottle...No Shut up,mind!_

" Um..wha' would you like t' play?"

" Well, if its all the same to you, how about tag?" Kitty sugguested

"Okay! Then after tha' how 'bout hide n seek?"

" You're on!" she said laughing as she ran out the door


	3. Chapter 3

(disclaimer: i do not own ice age. it is property of blue sky studios. i only own my imagination and the charcters that i created)

Author's note: Hello wouderous reader! Glad u came to check out my story! Also before we begin, i wanted to tell u that i am so happy everyone reviewed and seems to be enjoying the story so far! I hope you like this one! And please , REVIEW!! tears of joy because you guys liked the last chapter ! ok before i totally lose it heres the...sniffle the...sob next chapter! more tears of joy

**recap (Buck's PoV)**

**"**Um..so do u wan' t' go play outside?'' asked an extremly nervous Buck.

" Sure! What do you want to play?" she said with a smile

_Spin the bottle...no shut up mind!_

"Um..Wha' would you like t' play?"

" Well, if its all the same to you, how about tag?" Kitty suggested

" Ok, then after that, how about hide n seek?"

" You're on!" Kitty said laughing as she ran out the door.

**End recap**

******************************************************************************************************************************

"How sweet!" Karen,(Kitty's mom) stated while she watched Buck scamper after her daughter.

"I'n't though?" agreed Leslie (Buck's mom)

**************************************************************************************************************************

" Hahaha! Gotcha!" laughed Kitty

_This is fun! Maybe this place won't be so bad after all..._Kitty thought while looking at Buck, smiling.

" Wha' are you....smilin'...about?" Buck said while panting.

She blushed. _Why is it so hard to talk to this guy? C'mon Kitty, say something!_

"Oh, I'm just happy that I made my first friend here." she said cooly while smiling.

" Who?" he sqeaked, sounding a bit jealous.

Kitty rolled her eyes. Boys were so wierd sometimes. Then she turned to him and smiled.

His face softened. "Oh...me?" he asked, his burning blue eyes, now hopeful.

"Duh." she said teasingly.

Kitty faced Buck and looked him straight in the eyes. He gave her a nervous smile. She leaned closer to him and got right up

to his ear. She took a breath and whispered " I dare you to kiss me."

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Wow. Did she really say that? Was he dreaming? Wait a minute...kiss? Well, it was a dare. He couldn't back down now.

He blushed, and looked at her. She smiled warmly at him.

"Ok." he managed to say.

Buck leaned closer to her. She looked at him, with her electric blue eyes. Her eyes went from soft welcoming to daring.

He leaned closer and when he was about to kiss her, she took off.

" Haha! Bet you can't catch me!" she said playfully

_Girls are so wierd. _he thought frowning. Then he ran after her. When he took off, he accidently ran into his sister, Rudy.

From behind her, the twins ran up.

"BUCK!" the girls squealed with delight.

Rudy however did not look so delighted. In fact, she was shooting him that look he hated. The one that her eyes stabbed

through him, picking out everything he did wrong and searching him for his weaknesses. A look like that could make one go

insane!

"Um...sorry...I wa' jus'-"

" Lookin' fo' Kitteh?" Rudy intterupted

" She jus' ran by." the twins chimed in.

" Uh... thanks." he said sheepishly.

Buck was about to take off, but he stopped when he heard:

"WAIT!" the girls demanded

Heeding to his sister's command, he stopped.

"Wha' is it, gals?"

" We wan'-" Millie began. She always began each sentence.

" you t'-" Tillie added

"play wit' us!" Both girls said at once.

" Later on gals. When th' company leaves." Buck said. Seeing that his sisters looked disappionted, he quickly added, "I don't wan' them t' go on our adventure wit' us." he stopped then looked around, then added in a whisper "It's very secret"

Tillie and Millie giggled and sqealed with excitement. Rudy gave Buck and approving smile,and with that he was off to find Kitty.

*******************************************************************************

" You can come out now, its safe." Ruday said as soon as Buck left.

Kitty stepped out of the bushes behind the three sisters. She brushed herself off and asked " Do you think we should tell him where I am?"

"Nah." replied Rudy "He'll figure it out eventually."

Millie, the oldest twin, seemed totally shocked that Kitty had been in there whole time.

"You were in THAR?" She asked in total disbelief.

Tillie seemed equally shocked.

"Why?"she added.

" Oh, I don't know. I was just playing."

" Playing? May-" began Millie

"We play too?" Tillie finished

"Sure!" Kitty said." C'mon lets go! " Kitty said while smiling. They all ran off. Except Tillie.

**********************************************************************************************************

"BUCK! BUCK! BUCK!" Tillie exclaimed, running after her brother.

Fearing she was hurt, Buck turned and ran ro her.

"Wha' is it?" Buck asked worriedly

"Kitty, Rudy, and Millie are all hidin'. They wan'td t' paly hide n seek."

"Why ar'n't you playin'?" Buck asked.

" I am! I wanted to find them with you!" she said proudly

" Alrigh' then!" Buck said smiling. "Lets go!"

"YAY!" said a happy Tillie who scampered after her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

(disclaimer: i dont own ICE AGE. its property of bluesky studios. I only own this fanific, my charcters, and some toe socks, and my ImAgiNaTiOn!!!!)

Author's note: Hey! Welcome back to my story, Buck's beginning!!! I am so extremly happy that everyone is enjoying the story so far-

Tillie and Mille:Well you should be!

Bluebubbleschica: Oh no! How did you guys get out of my story?

Millie: We don't know...

Tillie: Yeah...you created us!-

Tillie and Millie: You tell us!

Bluebubbleschica: Umm...I don't really know either...backs away nervously Can you get back in the story please? I need to write the next chapter so-

Tillie and Millie: We could if we knew how! Tillie crosses her arms and Millie sighs angrily at me

Tillie: I'm hungry!

Millie: Me too!

Bluebubbleschica: Here. tosses them some oreos

Tillie and Millie: YAY!

Bluebubbleschica: Okay...while they are eating,er..,DEVOURING, those poor oreos, I'm gonna thank you guys for reviewing and like i was trying to say before ( before i was interrupted by the twins that came out of nowhere!) i am so glad you guys like the story so far! please tell me what you think of this one too! And now what you all have been waiting for...the next chapter! ENJOY!!!!!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck and his younger sister Tillie, sat crouching behind some bushes.

" Be very quiet Tillie, we don' wan' t' start'l 'em." Buck advised in a hushed whisper.

Tillie looked up at her brother, nodding in understanding.

" Ok, are ya ready?" Buck asked still whipsering.

Agian,Tillie nodded, her smile growing bigger by the minute as her eyes grew wide with excitement. It was time.

" Alright, then...NOW!"

Leaping, from the bushes, they tackled their prey...who just happend to be Rudy.

"OK, OK you got me!" she said between laughs.

" Now its your turn to be seek!" laughed Tillie.

Kitty then appeared. With a smirk she said, " haven't caught me yet." In a flash, she was gone.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Buck bolted after her.

_I amost got her..._

Without thinking, he leapt towards her.

She looked behind her while she ran, her smiling eyes turned to frightened when she saw him lunging at her.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_Holy crap! Run faster!_

But it was too late. He had already landed...RIGHT ON TOP OF HER!

They were face to face, looking into each other's eyes.

_Wow. He has such beautiful eyes-wait a minute get him off!_

Her brain told her to kick him off, but her legs would not obey. She simply gazed into his eyes.

Blushing, Buck whispered " Uh...sorry."

" Don't be- I mean, why don't you watch where you're going." she huffed.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_Oops..I'm so stupid..._

Buck thought mentally punishing himself. He got up and extended his hand to help Kitty reluacantly (or so it seemed)

accepted.

"Um..thanks." she mumbled.

" No probl'm" he said in a hushed vioce. He was about to ask her if she was alright when her mother had hollered it was time to go.

"Byeee.." she whispered.

Buck didn't speak. He just waved goodbye and walked back to the den, unsure of how he was feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

(disclaimer: i do NOT own ice age it belongs to bluesky studios. I own my characters i created, my imagination, and a garden gnome! Woot!)

Authors note: hello again, loyal and supremely awesome readers! :) Before we begin the next chapter I must apologize for the last chapter. It was WAY too short and lacking in detail. I have only myself to blame. :( Well, enough of the pity party! I suppose i should tell you what has happened to Tillie and Millie. Well, after discussing on what to do to send them home, i suggested they could leave the way they came into my universe. And thats what happened. I can't tell you where it is, sorry! I pinky swore i wouldnt tell. oh and one more thing b4 i wrap up this atuthor's note, when u see ------- its swithing scenes. Ok, now back to the fanfic. Please review and tell what you thought!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck sat alone in a pine tree, overlooking the valley. It was early morning, and the sun had just begun to sprinkle drops of golden light across the valley. He sighed. It was breathtaking. He wished he could share this with his younger sisters, but they were fast asleep in the den, along with they rest of his family. Sometimes it was hard being an early riser. Glancing back at the sunrise, he decided being an ealry riser had its advantages too.

Smiling, he decided to climb higher up in the tree to see what else he could reached for what he thought was a branch but turned out to be someone's leg.

" Hey! Watch it, buddy!" the owner of the leg called.

" Uh...Sorry." Buck mumbled.

The other creature jumped down to the branch Buck was on. Getting the full view of the animal, Buck saw that it was a male opossum around his age, maybe a year or so older. He had reddish brown and orange stripes down his body. He had bright green eyes, and had a notch in his right ear. Across his face was a look of confusion, making his green eyes seem dull.

"Um...yeah. Sorr 'bout 't meant t' startle ya." Buck apologized again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Its done and over. Name's Rocky by the way. What's yours?"

"Buck. Nice t' meetcha. Ya live 'round here?"

"Yeah actually." Rocky answered

"Where?" Buck asked

" Right here! In this tree!" Rocky said while giving a small chuckle.

"Ah. I see." Buck looked around the tree. " Nice place."

" Thanks. So what about you?"

" I live in a den, quite aways from here. I woke up early an' went fo' a walk. Then I saw thi' tree and I jus' climbed t' see what I could see."

"And you found my leg." Rocky said teasingly. Seeing Buck's expression, he quickly added," Hey man, its all good. No hard feelings. And just to prove it to you, how would you like to come to a party a friend of mine is having?"

"Sure." Buck said, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Great. Meet me here after sundown. See you then."

"Alrigh'."

Buck scurried down the tree hastily, anticipating this coming evening.

_Can't wait to go to the party! I bet it'll be great!_ Buck thought happily.

Smiling, he ran down the path to the den, hoping to make it before his family woke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buck held his breath as he crept inside the family den. He looked around and to his relief he saw that everyone was still asleep. Relieved, he exhaled and ventured futher in to his house.

"Allo, Buck."

At that moment he felt his blood run cold and his heart began to pound rapidly against his chest.

_No. _

Turning he smirked, trying to hide his nervousness, but it was too late. There she was shooting him that horrible look. The one that felt like a thousand knives cutting through him. As if they were searching for his every weakness. That horrible, horrible, look.

"Allo, Rudy." he said with a smile." Did you sleep well?"

Her face lightened for moment, as if delightfully surprised that he was being polite. Then as almost as soon as she seemed to be happy, it was gone in a instant and replaced by a scowl.

"Yeah, but when I heard you leavin' almos' an hour ago, I stayed up and waited for ya t' come back...so I could deal wit' ya myself before I told mum and dad." She said with a scowl. "Now little brother, do tell me where ya were..."

"Where who was?" asked thier mother, now awakened by Rudy's rant.

_Oh Great..._

"Wha's goin' on?" the twins, who didn't look sleepy at all, said in unison.

_Oh come on!_

"Well mum," Rudy said ingoring the girls"your son here snuck out. I saw him." She stated

Turning ot her son, she asked "Is this true, Buck?"

Before he could answer, his sisters spoke up.

" No Mummy! Rudy wa'- " Milie began

"sleeping. We were awake-" added Tillie

"before she was. She musta been dreamin' " they said together

Smiling at her younger daughters, she nodded.

_Thankyouthankyouthankyou!_

Rudy sneered at her brother and left the room.

When Rudy was gone he went up to his younger sisters.

"Thanks gals. It was very nice, but you shouldn't lie, ok?"

The twins delightful expressions faded.

"Okay , Buck." they said, sounding dissapionted.

Frowning at seeing his sisters upset, " Gals, though lying is wrong, it was REALLY cool of ya t' help me. I appreciate tha'. I'm not mad at ya, but I was just trying t' tell ya its not ok t' lie, alrigh'?"

"Yes, Buck." they said sounding a bit more happy at gaining thier older brother's approval.

Just then thier mother called them for breakfast.

"C'mon gals! I'll race ya!"

" Wait wha'?" thier father said, just now waking up.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: yeah, that one was kinda short too and i do apologize. Do forgive oh loyal readers! PLEASE?

I promise you I WILL uodate sooner and teh chapters shall be longer from now on!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice age it belongs to bluesky studios. I only own this fanfic, my charcters, my imagination, and some gum! WOOHOO!

Author's note: oh hello agian most lovely reader. welcome back. :) Thank you so much those of you who reviewed. It just shows that you are an amazing person! Well on with the story. I promised you last time that I would update sooner and I also promised longer chapters. These promises will be fullfilled starting as of this chapter. I'm so happy you guys endured my last two horrid chapters, but as I stated above, there will be no more horrid chapters. okay, now back to Buck and his family. I'm gonna skip ahead a bit to where Buck has to go meet Rocky by the pine tree. here we go...Remember R&R! :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck ducked behind a tree. He gasped for breath,inhaled, then dove behind another tree. Once out of sight, he tucked and rolled across the soft ground and to another tree. He couldn't risk getting caught. He was sneaking out to go to the party Rocky had told him about. Though he was panting, Buck had made it to the tree and with time to spare. Smilling about his small victory, he climbed the tree to see if he could see his new friend.

Seeing no one, he plopped himslef down on the branch, and leaned agianst the tree trunk. Sighing, he decided he would just have to wait. He picked up a leaf that lay next to him and began to nibble on it.

If only Rocky would come now! Just at that moment, it occured to him that Rocky was a complete stranger. Was it really a good idea to-

"Hey, if it isn't my little weasely friend! I was almost afraid you wouldn't show up!" Rocky said popping out of the branch in front of Buck, intterupting his thoughts.

Rocky was hanging upside down by his tail, his green eyes shining, and his lips were curled up in a smile at his friend.

_Well, guess it's too late now, huh? May as well go!_

"C'mon, follow me." Rocky whispered

Nodding Buck followed. Once out of the tree, the two boys beagn to walk, Rocky leading the way.

"So, whe'e's thi' party anyway?" Buck asked,breaking the silence.

"Um..just a little further, its an old beaver dam my friend lives in 's awesome! When you see it, you'll be amazed." Rocky said somewhat dreamily, as he thought of the party.

Unsure of what to say next, Buck just nodded. The boys fell silent agian. Buck wasn't really sure what he should say to this guy. Suddenly it came to him, and as he was about to say it he heard a rustle in the leaves nearby. _What was that?_

"Rocky, stand still. I thot I heard sumthin'."

Obeying his new friend, Rocky kept still.

_Rustle,rustle_

_There it is agin..._

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rocky's heart skipped a beat. Sweat seemed to pour from his brow, but he dared not wipe it away.

He wanted to turn and run but he couldn't move.

The sight he saw was horrfic.

That poor sabre never stood a chance.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Buck had stood there shocked at what he just done. He had just saved his friend from a sabre tooth! His body was slightly shaken from the aldrinaline.

His paw was coated with fresh blood,though it wasn't his.

Buck looked at his paw and grimaced.

He hadn't killed the tiger but, he had injured it. Most likely it would not bother him again. He hoped.

Shakily getting up, Rocky walked over to his friend. He placed a hand on Buck's shoulder. Buck turned to face him,no longer staring at his blood covered paw.

"Thank you." Rocky said.

Buck didn't say anything, he only nodded.

Rocky gently turned Buck to face him.

"Hey, are you ok?"

_C'mon, Buckminster, say something!_

"Y-yes." Buck blurted out.

"Yeah right." Rocky said.

Taking Buck's paw, Rocky began to pull him away.

"W-wher' ya takin' me?" Buck asked worriedly.

Not bothering to answer him, Rocky kept going. Finally, he picked his friend up and dunked in a nearby creek.

Buck poped out of the chilly water, spitting out water and gagging. Once he cought his breath, he swam to shore. Once ashore, he began to yell at Rocky for dropping him in the water.

"Glad you're feeling better." Rocky said smirking, his green eyes shinging in the pale moonlight."C'mon, let's go." he added

"Where?"

"The party."

"Um...I don't really feel like-"

Buck was cut off when Rocky pushed him in the water agian. Buck angirly swam to shore and said grumpily "Fine. Let's go."

"Sweet. But you'd better knock it off with the attitude. It'll kill the party mood."

"And If I don't?" Buck sneered.

"If you don't I'll just push you in the creek again, eventually the cold water will get to you." Rocky said smiling.

Buck had to laugh."Alrigh' lead th' way."

"Gladly."

And they were off.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer:I do not own ice age. it isnt mine at all. i completely disclaim property of the ice age movies, for they arent mine. ( I wish they were though) i only own this fanfic, my charcters, and an alram clock( that i will have to use soon becuz skool starts in a week! how depressing)

Author's note: hey ya'll! sorry i haven't been to good about updating lately. I blame no one but myself and i hope you all can find it in ur hearts to take pity on my soul and FORGIVE me. If you want to anyway. Before we begin I want thank all you lovley and loyal readers out there who susribed to, favorited or just plain read or review this story. It warms my heart when I log into my email account and see some mail from fanfiction, telling me i have reviews! Thanx so much! U rock! lol

well, i guess i better stop rambling. On with the latest and greatest chapter of BUCK'S BEGINING! Remember read and review please!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We're almost there."

"You said that a half an hour ago" Buck complained

Just then Buck's ears twitched. He perked them up to see if he could hear anything.

His worst fears were correct. There was another rustle in the leaves behind him. The sound was getting closer and closer. Buck's blood ran cold. Was it another saber? Swallowing, he slowly turned around to face whatever was coming at him. If he had to die, he would die fighting.

The creature he heard comming gave a battle cry and flung itself at him. Buck tried to dodge it but it was too late. The creature had already reached its target.

"Hey there." a feminine vioce purred at him.

Buck just stared he couldn't believe it. He took in the moment, trying to make it last. Her breath was warm on his fur. She smelled sweet, and her blue eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"Kitteh?" Buck breathed.

"You got it." she said with a wink. She was about to plant a small kiss on his lips, but just before thieir lips met, shelooked up embarrassedly to see a male possum looking akwardly at them.

"Oh..uh...hi. I'm kitty." she said climbing off Buck,and extending her hand to Rocky.

Rocky looked at her hand for a moment, then accepted it and said "Yeah...I'm Rocky. And I take it you already know my buddy Buck here." He said with a mischeaveous grin forming on his lips.

"Um..Yes I do.."She said blushing.

Buck by this time, was standing in disbelief. His face seemed frozen with shock, as his eyes seemed to bulge from his skull.

He stood there for a moment trying to take in what just happened. First, he heard a rustle, then he turned to see what it was then took a fighting stance, just incase. He was then tackled by the girl he liked who was going to kiss him_. SHE TRIED T' KISS ME! Di'n't she? _ She was intterupted by his new friend, who she immediatley got up to intrduce herself to. _I hate him...ummm.. not that I care...She can like however she wants to_ Buck thought bitterly.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

How embarassing! Kitty had just tried to kiss her crush, who she thought liked her back, she was almost sure, until that possum guy went and cleared his throat!

So she got up and introduced herself, hoping that would make him forget what he just saw. Oh, that was so embarassing!

The possum, Rocky seemed nice about it, so that was a relief. He claimed to be one of Buck's friend's but she wasn't sure if she trusted him yet or not. She would ask Buck about him later. Or not. That would lead to the converstaion about how she was about to kiss him, and..._Oh man..._she inwardly groaned.

The possum once agian intterupted her, her thoughts that is, saying how Buck saved his life. Ohh..that does sound interesting....

"Wait, Buck saved your life? How?"

"Well, It was just a little bit ago actually. He fought off a saber." he said casually

"A saber?!! NO WAY! Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!" I begged

"Well, we had just begun to walk into the forest, looking for this party we're invited to and...

_FLASH BACK_

_'Whar is thi' party anyway?' Buck asked._

_"At this old beaver dam my friend lives in now. It awesome!'_

_'Oh ok.' Buck replied._

_Just the he heard heavy breathing in the woods behind him. A dead stick cracked and some leaves rustled. A saber came out of nowhere and was heading for Rocky! Rocky stood still, too afraid to move. He shut his eyes and waited for the coming doom, and took one last breath, or so he thought. But just as the saber was ready to close in, Buck sprang into action. He picked up a good sized rock and hurled it tward toward the saber. _

_"Here kitteh, kitteh..." he called_

_The saber growled in pain, and snarled toward the weasel. The saber was young,just a cub. It was probably his first hunt._

_The enraged feline hurled himself at Buck who jumped just in time and landed squarley on is back. Buck wasn't thinking anymore he was relying soley on instinct now. His heart raced at every move. The saber kicked ,but Buck held on and claw and bit the saber,the whole time. The saber eventually collasped in defeat, but picked im self up. He mewed in pain. Then he limped off, going to his pack._

_Buck's heart still raced. He looked down at his paws, that were covered in fresh blood. Then he looked up at Rocky who was equally stunned. Both kits stood in the forest, exchangin gno words for what seemed like hours._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Whoa." Kitty breathed.

"Yeah." Rocky told her.

Buck, finally out of his temporary trance.

"Umm..what are you doing here anyway?" Buck finally asked.

"Oh, I was just out for a walk, and ran into you two." She replied simply.

"Ok." he stated.

"Hey, Kitty, right? You wanna go to a party?" Rocky asked

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry guys, cliff hanger! :) READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own ice age. i think you all know that by now, but i thought i would just put it out there. I only own this fanfic, my charcters, and my ever expanding imagination ;)

author's note: hello there,loyal and lovely back! First off, I want to clear up some things bout the last chapter. The sabre that attacked Rocky was NOT killed it was only injured...badly. But it didnt die. I dont want to spoil anything, so all im gonna say is that we will see more of this sabre in later chapters.:) speaking of chapters heres the newest chapter of "Buck's Begining"! YAY! PORKCOW! Sorry...got a little random there, for a minute....READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! here it is...Kitty's answer...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Umm.." _Whoa,that caught me off guard....NO WAY...I better make up something...._

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

"NO!" Buck suddenly said. After getting some odd looks from his friends, he muttered, "Uh, I mean tha', lets jus' forget abou' th' party...I mean its already late, and...uh, I don't want to stay here much longer and save yer sorry butt from anothah sabe-a." he said quickly but with confidance.

Rocky looked at him a moment, not really sure what to say. "You know what? You're right." He said as he walked off.

Kitty and Buck exchanged a confused look. He really seemed like he wanted to go to that party and now, he was just walking away.

Rocky began walking away, and a very confused Kitty and Buck followed.

After a few minutes, Buck told Rocky to never mind he would walk Kitty home and he could go ahead. Rocky looked confused for a minute, but in a flash he smiled and nodded, and nugded Buck with his elbow, while grinning and glancing quickly at Kitty,and Back to Buck. Buck blushed, but before he could tell him off, Rocky was already running ahead, and in a few moments he was gone.

Blushing slightly Buck turned back to Kitty. She flashed him a small smile.

Kitty's sparkiling blue eyes were illuminated by the pale moonlight, and her tan fur gleamed in the light. Her smile began to fade.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_There he goes staring agian...I wish he would just tell me already! I can't wait forever..._

Kitty glanced into Buck's eyes briefly. _Hmm...for him, maybe I could wait._

" Sooo...." Kitty said finally, breaking the unnerving silence. " Thanks for taking me home. That guy was kinda creepin' me out." she laughed

"Yeah, Rocky has tha' effect on people..." Buck chuckled. "And hey, it was no probl'm." he said with a smile.

"Well, I appreciate it." she said, smiling sincerly.

"Yeah..yer welkum." he said while putting a paw on his head, and quickly looked down at the ground.

They began to walk homeward in silence. Each step seemed like a thoussand, and the silence between them became so great, it was almost deafening. Had it not been for the crickets in th backround, KItty would have lost it.

"Here we are...heres yer den."

" we are." Kitty said, her eyes laughing at him. "Buck?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning face her. As soon as he did, she pulled him near and kissed him. After a moment or two, their lips parted, and thier eyes met. Buck Had a goofy grin plastered on his face, as he muttered a good night to her.

He walked away from her, as he did he seemed to be floating.

Rolling her eyes at his antics, she had to smile and mutter "Boys are so weird..."

Then she walked into her home, hoping to fall fast asleep and dream this night, hoping to hold onto the memory forever. She sighed contently as she collasped in a heap, dreaming of her saber slayer....

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Buck staggered home, still in adaze. His lips were still tingling from Kitty's touch, causing him to grin wider. As he wwalked , it was like a ressurection. He was alive like never before.

The stars seemed brighter, the pale moonlight illuminated the snow, causing it sparkle and shine. Buck ran over to a snow mound and jumped into it. The cold ice particles made his spine tingle sent a shock through his whoe body. He got out of the snow, brushed his fur off, and stalked off to his den.

He was still feeling floaty, but not as much as before. Yeah, a cold splash of reality would kill almost anything.

He went inside and curled up in a ball, and tried to dream of what had happened tonight. He had gotten his first kiss, made a new friend, and had an epic battle witha saber. All in all, it was a very fullfilling day. Smiling, he fell fast asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

author's note: hey sorry this one was so short but, i hope you enjoyed it. next chapter wil have ALOT of stuff going on so fear not, longer chapters are in the making.


	9. Chapter 9

(disclaimer: I dont own ice age, but i can dream right? :) I own my charcters, this fanfic, my imagination, and a hula skirt!)

Author's note: Le gasp! So. Many. REVIEWS! YAY! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. :) I must warn you though, I may not be reviwing as often as I do now, because that dreaded day has arrived. Yes dear reader, scholl has begun! AAAAAAUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO! ahem sorry about that. got a little carried away. Um, yeah, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! and remember R&R please! (or else! ok, there is no or else. but still read and review please! Please? PLEEEASE?)*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Buck jolted upright. His fur was slightly damp with a layer of sweat. His pupils dilated, as he grasped his chest and panted heavily. Whoa. Was any of that real? Had he really kissed Kitty the previous night? Had he, the brave and adventurous Buck, get all goofy over a simple kiss, if it really happened?Had he saved Rocky from near death? Had he aimlessly wandered in the woods for more than three hours with a perfect stranger? Had he really been so stupid? Did Rocky even exist?

He wiped his eyes, and looked around the den groggily. His eyes began to lose thier temporary fog and he saw that sunlight illuminated the shelter. He wiped his forehead with his paw and stood up.

His eyes darted from left to right, searching for his family, as he walked into the main room. His younger sisters were etching something on the dirt floor with twigs, but when they saw thier brother, thier faces lit up, and the ran up to him. No, actually it was more like charging. Buck was sore from the night before, but he braced himself , and plastered a smile on his face, whilst he awaited the impact. _Three...two..one...._

"Well, g'd mornin' gal- Ommph!" Buck's greeting to his sisters were cutt off by two small weasel kits throwing themselves onto him, and landing squarely on his chest. Thier eyes were cheerful and, painted upon thier faces was a smile so bright it would put the sun itself to shame. He chuckeld softly and smiled back at his sisters.

"G'd mornin' Buck!" the twins exclaimed in unison, still wide-eyed and smiling brightly.

"G'd mornin' , gals, would you min' gettin' off me chest? It's getting rath-ah hard t' breath..."

The girls giggled and hopped off thier brother's chest cavity. Once they were down, Buck inhaled deeply letting the cold air fill his lungs, and then exhaled and felt his lungs gently deflate slightly. He smiled,and then turned to his sisters who looked concerned, but thier faces lit up once more when they saw he was smiling;a sign he was okay.

"Buckminster! Kits! Breakfast!" Leslie(Buck's mother) called.

"C'mon girls,I'll race ya!" Buck said with a sparkle in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"Okay!" they twins sqealed excitedly, thier own eyes now bright with excitement.

"C'mon then!" Buck laughed, running ahead a bit. Tillie charged after her brother, who looked afraid for a split second and then he ran off. Millie began to run after her sister, wanting to play as well.

"I'm gonna win!" Buck said looking back at his sisters, taunting them. When he turned to look in front of him, he ran into his older sister,Rudy, head on.

"Buck! Watch whar you're goin'!" Rudy exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry." buck mumbled,embarassed. " Are ya ok?" Buck asked,remebering his manners.

"Yeah,whatev-ah." she grumbled

She definatley wasn't a morning person. Buck shrugged it off, as he was used to it. He knew his sister loved him, she just wasn't good at showing it...at all.

Rolling his eyes,He turned to his sisters still tryin to catch up to him. Thier little paws padded on the soft dirt floor, as thier eyes lit up in excitment, each trying to be the winner, but both knowing there could only be one winner. Tillie tripped, causing Millie to trip as well, and fall directly next to her, both sisters looked at each other, with a blank look, confused as to what had happened. Then they collasped into a pile, laughing at themselves. Buck had to chuckle as well.

"C'mon gals...Before breakfast is all gone!" Buck cheerfully stated

"Okay, Buck, We're comin' " His younger sister cried in unison, just as cheerful as he was.

Buck seated himself on the cool dirt floor, crossing his legs sitting indian stlye. He looked up at the giant shale 'table' they used to eat at. On it was some festering dead creature that his father brought home. Buck had looked at it briefly, but did a double take when he saw it flinch.

His father saw it and hit with a rock and the creature fell silent once more. Buck grimaced at the sight, but silently waited for his sisters.

_Shouldn't be such a long wait..._he thought.

Suddenly, his father spoke."So hows it feel?"

"Huh?" That totally caught Buck off guard. His father loved him, he that, it was jsut he was a man of action rather than words so he did not speak much. But when he did, everyone listened.

His father chuckled. "Dontcha remembah, son? Today's ya birthday! How does it feel it to another year older?"

From behind, the twins giggled excitedly as they tackled thier brother, excitedly squealing "Happy birthday, Buck!"

DUH! _How could I have forgotten! _Buck thought,mentally kicking himself.

"Thanks gals." Buck said as he plastered a smile on his face.

"Uh, great, dad, it feels great."

It just really occurred to Buck that he actually was growing up. He had noticed that his voice had begun crack in midsentence. His fur felt more heavy with grease form his skin, so he groomed himself on a daily basis. His arms were even slowly growing larger due to the small muscles he was begining to devolpe. Everyday he felt more and more like an adult. Buck pondered all this as he chewed thoughtfully.

THUMP!

Snapping out of his thoughts, Buck, jolted upright, startled by the niose.

THUMP!

There it was again.

"Buckminster, would ya go-" Leslie began

"I'm on it, love." Buck's father said, interupting his wife.

CRASH!

The wall behind him tumbled down.

"Hello." A sinster vioce growled.


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: i dont own ice age. it is not mine. i only own this fanfic, my imagination and characters i created.

Author's note: hello again loyal readers. I would like to apologize for not updating in a while. I got the inspiration for some other stories, which meant neglecting this story,even though it was unintentional. In fact, I'm surprised you guys are strill even reading this, cuz I left you guys out in the cold for so long, and left poor Buck eating breakfast with his family, only to be interrupted by a sinster vioce, who you are about to find out who it is. Please review and tell me what you thought. Again, i'm really sorry about not updating in a while. please find it in your hearts to forgive me. :( Oh, and a review kungfulov13 sent gave me this idea. THANKS KUNGFULOV!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No one spoke. The world seemed to stop spinning. Time seemed to freeze, just like the snow covered lasted for only a few moments, but it seemed like forever. Finally, Buckminster Sr. turned around, his fearful blue eyes calmed once more.

"Jack? Tha' you?" he asked bewildered.

"How many other wolves do you know?" the silver wolf asked, a smirk growing on his face, slightly showing his glistening, sharp teeth.

Buckminster laughed. He turned to his children, who looked completely confused.

"Oh, kits, this is me ol' friend Jack."

Buck just stared. How was it possible his dad knew a WOLF personally? Well, if his dad trusted him, he must be safe. Still, what would his friends say? Oh well. He felt a paw grab his leg, then another. His sisters had attached themselves to his legs, and partially hid behind him.

Thier father chuckled agian, seeing his children's expressions.

Buck spoke. "Okay, um, nice to meet you,sir." she said extending his paw toward the wolf.

The old wolf smiled. Though his eyes were milky with age, they were still sharp and alert. "Same here, Buck."

Buck was taken back a moment. How did this guy know his name?

Jack's smile faded. "Don't you remember me? Probably not, huh? You were just a baby. Barely opened your eyes yet. Your sister was only about very small too, but still she was walking and talking already."

From the vancant expression on Rudy's face, it was clear she couldn't remember him either.

Just then, Leslie (Buck's mom) came in. She was humming, carrying a turtle shell of drinking water. She gasped, and dropped the shell, spilling water all over the den's floor. She swallowed. "No, it can't be." she breathed.

"Oh, but it can. Yes, Leslie, its me, Jack." he said grinning

"It's been so long. How have you been?" Leslie asked her friend.

Jack sighed as if he were in pain. "Things haven't been good, Leslie. Thats why I came to you. I need your help."

Leslie's blue eyes went from exicted and happy, to sad. Her brow furrowed in worry. "What is it Jack? What happened?" she asked her vioce dripping with concern.

Jack glanced at the children. The twins were still glued to thier brother's legs. Their eyes worried and afraid. Buck, though he attemtped to be polite, he innately straightened defensivley in front of his sisters slightly. Rudy just looked bored, but beneath that lied fear. Jack could sense it.

"Um, why don't we dicuss this in private?" Jack told Leslie and Buckminster.

"Kits, go ou'side and play for a bit, okay?" Leslie told her children.

Rudy nodded and scooted her younger siblings out the entrance to their den.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Buckminster swallowed, as he grabbed his wife's paw, holding it tight as, if it were the only thing keeping him alive. Though he hid it, he was afraid. Not for himself, but for his family, and his friend. What happen? What event had been so horrific that Jack had come to them for help?

Jack cleared his throat.

"Buckminster, my pack...." Jack stopped. He inhaled as if the cold air would save him. He looked up to face his friends, the last ones he had left in the world. His milky brown eyes glistened with tears. He inhaled shakily once more. "My pack was destroyed. I was the sole survivor. There were no others."

Leslie placed a reassuring paw on her friend's shoulder and patted him lightly.

Buckminster's eyes began to fill with tears, feeleing the pain for his friend. Things had changed so much since he had met Jack....

_FLASHBACK_

_A young male weasel was walking in an open snow-covered meadow. The world was frozen over and silent. But the weasel wasn't alone._

_A saber jumped out of nowhere, taking the weasel ot the ground. The saber gave a low growl and was about to tear into his prey, and the weasel felt the saber's breath on his fur. HE shut his eyes, bracing himself for his coming death._

_HHOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL_

_The saber looked up, galncing from side to side. Suddenly, a grey blur tackled the saber to the ground._

_"Leave. Him. Alone." the wolf growled._

_Buckminister brushed himself off. _

_"Thanks." he said to the wolf. _

_"No trouble." he said._

_Just then a female weasel bounded toward them. She jumped on the wolf and began to beat him repeatedly._

_"No! Leslie! Stop!"_

_The female weasel, stopped and looked at her friend (and hopefully mate) with a puzzeled look._

_"He saved me from the saber . He was the one who tried to eat me. Not the wolf."_

_Leslie blushed, as she jumped off the wolf, who looked very confused._

_"Uh...hi, I'm Leslie." she said, extending her paw, and still blushing. "Uh, sorry for attacking you. I-"_

_"Don't mention it." Jack interrupted. "The name's Jack."_

_And as strange as it sounded, all three creatures knew the had developed a friendship that could last forever._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jack had helped him once. Perhaps he could now return the favor.

"Jack, you can stay here."

Jack smiled, now really crying. "Really?"

"Of course!" Leslie chimed in.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: whoa! DRAMA! haha, i love it! Agian, so sorry I had not updated in FOREVER but fear not, I shall update every week from now on.


	11. Chapter 11

Diclaimer: I do not own ice age, although if i did, THAT would be AWESOME! :) i only own the fic and my characters, and my imagination of course.

Author's note: hey fellow author's who give thier time to me to read my stories! THANKS! Anywho, yeah, i forgot to update for a while now, but fear not, i shall update more frequently from now on. And if i dont feel free to send me messages yelling at me for not updating. READ AND REVIEW PLEEZ! :) thanks

PS when u see this ^^^^^^ it means a change in scenes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buckmister Sr. looked at his friend. Time had not been kind to him. His coat was torn and in need of grooming. It was wind blown and slightly stained with dried blood. His eyes, once brown and innocent, were hard, yet trusting.

One thing had not changed though, even after all those years. A small small smile spread across his muzzle. Seeing this, Buckminster grinned himself.

No words were spoken. All three sat in slience. Finally, Leslie spoke.

"Jack, it really is nice to see you again, you know you're always welcome here. But, Jack, what has happened?" she asked calmly, but at the same time her vioce was dripping with compassion. Buckminster really admired that in his wife. She could get right to the piont without being pushy. She also had a big heart.

Jack looked up at his friends with a sad face. "Sabers. Alot of sabers. They are making thier way across the valley to come here."

"Here? Why?" asked Buckminster.

"They're after your boy." Jack added solemly

Buckmisnter stood completely still. For a brief moment he swore his heart stopped. He drew in a deep breath. The cold air cut through his lungs he inhaled. He coughed and straighten his back to face his mate. Leslie faked a reassuring smile at her mate, but he could see the pain in her eyes, and how close she was to tears. He put his paw on her shoulder.

He desperatley wanted to say something but he couldn't.

After a brief silence, Jack spoke.

"How soon can you leave?" he asked.

"Sundown." Leslie replied, surprising moth males.

Saying nothing more, she left the room, to gather the family.

Jack laid down on the earthen floor, looking up at his weasel friend.

Buckminster walked up to him.

"Thank you. Thank you, this is the second time you've saved me life."

The old wolf smirked. "Yeah, I got a habit of that don't I?"

"Come wit' us, Jack."

Jack's milky brown eyes lit up, as a smile spread across his greying muzzle.

"I'd be honored."

"But WHY mum?" whined Millie and Tillie in unison.

"Plans change my darlings. Perhaps someday we can return. But for just think of it as an adventure." Leslie said with a smile plastered across her face.

Rudy's eyes glistened. She understood they had to leave, and was trying to be strong, but she didn't want to go.

Buck stood in the corner observing it all. When mom, had called he and his siblings he figured it was about the wolf that was here, he had never even considered they were leaving. He had frinends here, he didn't want to leave them. He also didn't want to leave Kitty.

Oh Kitty, he had always liked her, they had been friends for as long as they could remember, but it all seemed to change after going to her borrow one day(this was even before thier kiss). She walked out as she usually, smile on her face and her bright eyes shining. She looked at him with those eyes, and he felt like melting. He had never felt this before around her. Sure, she had grown up some, she definatley wasn't a little kid anymore. He couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly he felt self-consisous around her. He could barley speak. He had turned around and ran in the oppisite direction, leaving her confused and standing alone.

He had to see her one last time.

Suddenly, without warning, he ran out of the room, ignoring the shouts from his mother and sisters coming from behind him. He got on all fours and ran faster, as fast as he could go. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he didn't care, he kept going.

He made it out of the den, and was skidding across frozen earth, rounding corner after corner of the forset to her borrow

Finally, he made it to his destination.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i don't own Ice Age, or any of it characters. Its property of bluesky studios( i think i have already established this, have i not?)

AuThOr'S nOtE: hey ya'll! hope u guys r having a happy new year'e eve!sorry i haven't updated in a while. i have no excuse, i just thought i'd apologize.:) anywhoo, here's the next chappie, ENJOY! read and review please!

PS- thanks so much for ur kind reviews annie!

* * *

Karen looked at the panting young male weasel, his dashing blue eyes wild, his fur damp with sweat. Karen, however was unphased by his appearance. he slowly began to pant out words.

"I....HUH....c-c...ame-"

Karen smirked. "I presume you came to see my daughter?" Buck opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead resumed panting. Karen smiled, and showed her daughter's friend inside. "I'll go fetch her."

Karen smiled to herself as she scurried up the tunnel leading to her daughter's room. Her daughter had grown up and matured so fast, no wonder this Buck fella had been coming around here so often! "Kitty?" she called softly.

"Yeah, mom?" replied Kitty.

" Buck would like to see you. He's down in the main part of the borrow." Upon hearing Buck's name, Kitty's eyes lit up, shining a brilliant blue. She blushed slightly, but then realised her mother was still standing there watching, and wiped the grin off her face. "Okay, thanks. " she said quickly and she scurried to see her friend.

* * *

Buck paced the earthen floor of the borrow, waiting for Kitty to come. He smoothed the fur on his head down, but it just puffed itself back up again. He sighed.

"Whats wrong?" asked a concerned vioce from behind him.

_The fact that I'm leavin'. The fact that I will never see you agi'n. The fact that I have so much to tell you but whenever I see you, I can't speak. The fact that my whole world is crashing down, just cuz' your not in it....._thought Buck.

"Uhhh..." Buck replied.

"Well, I just heard you sigh, and I thought you were upset. Are you?" Kitty asked gently.

_Yes. _"No." lied Buck. He then cleared his throat. "But I do need t' talk t' you."

"Okay, what's up?"

Buck forced a calm face. "I'm leavin' the valley, Kitty."

He turned to look at her. Her eyes glistened with tears. She blinked them back, and choked back a sob. "B-but why?"

"I don't know,really." Buck replied. He turned to her. "Come with me."

"WHAT?!?" replied a very shocked Kitty.

Buck was hurt. He thought she would love to come with him. He thought she would love an adventure. Most of all he thought she loved HIM.

Kitty didn't know what to think. She was just offered an adventure, that's what she always wanted, wasn't it? Somehow, though, she couldn't reufse. She couldn't agree either. After all, they still were very young.

"Buck-" Kitty began.

"No, jus' forget it." Buck said quickly."Eh, I gotta go." he said as he scurried away.

Here he was running again. His paws padded faster and faster against the frost covered earth. Tears once more stung at the back of his eyes. He didn't care. He ran faster.

Finally, his paws carried him to where he wanted to be. He turned to crawl back into the den, but he felt a paw on his shoulder. To his surprise, it was Rudy. She then did something, he rarley saw her do. She smiled. Not just a regular smile. A big, friendly, reassuring, understanding smile. "You had to tell her goodbye, right?"

"Yeah."

"I understand, Buck. We'd bett-ah go back in, now. Mum was startin' t' look fer ya."

Buck just nodded. The two siblings crawled back inside, without another word.

* * *

"Where'd ya gone, son?" Leslie squeaked. She had been worried sick. Never again would she let him out of her sights. Her boy was in danger, but she would be sure he would never know of it. The saber pack was getting closer every moment. With every step closer the sabers came, the closer they were to her son. She couldn't let that happen. Ever.

"Ya alrigh' mum?" Buck asked.

She hadn't been aware of the tears that rolled down her face, wettening her fur. She was too preoccupied worrying about her son. Never before had she been so scared in her life. She was afraid to lose him. Of course she wasn't okay. "Yes, son, I'm okay." she lied, wiping her tears away, and faking a smile. Well, she supposed it wasn't nessarily a huge lie. He was still with her for the moment, so she was okay. She smiled a geniune smile this time, and looked at her son happily. Just then, she realised the dimming light in the distance. Sundown.

"Its time,kids. We mus' leave now." she said, scooping up the sleepy twins in her arms. "Buck." she called to her son. Buck looked up alertly at his mother. "You stay in front of me." She couldn't let him out of her sight. Buck rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

Outside, Buckminster and Jack met Leslie and the children they were ready to go.

Jack smirked. "I'll lead the way." _It felt good to be part of a group again. No, not a group, a pack;a family. _he thought as he sniffed the earth, ears ever alert. He had to be on his toes, it was growing dark, and sabers were even more dangerous at night.

"It's growing dark." stated the saber pack leader, Zen. He turned to his mate, Tawni, who cradled thier cub. The cub's name was Diego, and he was hurt quite badly.

According to the young cub, he had been trying to hunt, and once he approached his prey, a small oppossum, the oppossum's friend, a weasel, appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. The cub returned home, wounded and bloody with a limp.

After recalling the inncident, Zen turned back to his pack. "Now is the time to attack." he said with an evil grin. The one who had injured his son so badly, would pay a bloodly price, if he had anything to say about it.


	13. Chapter 13

Dislcaimer: I do not own ice age, or any of it's related characters. Ice age is property of b**lueskies studios. **Why is that in bold? Hmm. Oh well.

Author's note: HEYYYYYY!;) Betcha thought I was gone forever and this story about our dear friend Buck and his early life was over and done, huh? Oh no darlings, I assure you this tale I spun has barely begun….As always, Read and review please. Flames welcome.

Leslie, Buck's mother, usually a calm and collected woman, was jumpy at literally every rustle of leaves and broken twig snapping beneath her feet. Her middle child, and only son was in mortal danger. According to Jack, a lonely grey wolf and friend of the family, a pack of sabers were on their way toward the weasel family's village, looking for her son. HER SON.

Hot, angry and frightened tears pricked the back of her eyes. Who would every want to hurt her son? Who would ever want to hurt him? He was so energetic and full of life...

Leslie chocked back a sob, and wiped her blue eyes free of tears so as not to stain her fur and show she had been crying. That would only upset and worry her children. "No sense in having everyone upset and afraid", she thought to herself. She glanced upwards to see her son, Buck, reluctantly following his father and Jack, who were leading the bunch to safety. They had been fleeing the village all day, carefully covering their tracks, and making themselves scarce. They certainly did not want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves.

Rudy, the eldest child, let out a loud, irritated groan, snapping Leslie out of her thoughts. "MUM! This is ridiculous! We ha' been travelin' all day- walkin' aimlessly to nowhar! WHOT exactly is this all about? I REFUSE to take anothah step unless ya tell me whot is going on!"

Leslie whirled around, speechless. Rudy has always been such a quiet girl; always obedient and never, EVER lashed out like this. EVER. Leslie felt a little dizzy, she was not sure what to think or do about this. She had so many things on her mind. She held a paw to her head a moment, and took a deep breath, letting the icy air fill her lungs. When her lungs could hold no more she slowly released it, letting the now warm air escape out her mouth, causing a small cloud to form before her face.

She turned to Rudy, her eldest daughter, with a panged expression. Rudy, seeing her mother's expression, hard grey eyes went soft. Leslie spoke gently, as if exhausted and hurting somehow, though Rudy could not see what was causing her mother distress.

"Please, Rudy, don't do this." Leslie begged. She let out a sigh." Listen, darling, I promise you we shall stop soon and when we do I will explain whats going on. But please, PLEASE, keep walking. It is very important we keep moving right now."

Rudy who had been looking elsewhere, glanced at her mom. However, for a split second she almost did not believe the weasel standing before her was her mother. It had only been hours ago, this morning at breakfast to be exact, that her mother was, though advanced in years, still had a youthful glow about her. Her eyes always a ready, alert, playful even, while at the same time dripping with concern and love for her family. Her fur was always sleek and clean, and though she was an older weasel no one would have known, for her fur shown no signs of greying. It was still sleek and the color of walnut meat, just as it had been in her youth. Now, however at this moment, her mother seemed to have aged ten years in ony a few hours. Her fur was frazzled and streaked with mud and sweat. Also her mother's eyes scared Rudy. Though Leslie was looking straight at her daughter, she seemed a million miles away. Her usually bright and alert brught blues eyes seemed dull and grey and full of fear.

Rudy, swallowed hard. "Sorry mum" She stammered. "I…uh…" Rudy's voice trailed off. She wasn't sure what else to say. However, It didn't matter, her mother had already turned and continued walking in a trance-like state, focusing only on what was in front of her, which happened to be her son.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I DON"T own ice age, M'kayyyy? It is property of Blueskies studios. I only own the characters I have created, this fic, and my imagination! Yay imagination3 :P

Author's note: Hello again fellow authors! Howya doin'? I just wanted to take this opportunity to again apologize for neglecting this story for so long, but that is all in the past now, and I more than willing to finally finish this story. I feel really bad though, letting this go unfinished for so long But I have been really busy with school and work, and finding time to work on my book, so Buck"s Beginning had to be put on hold a while, and again, I apologize for it. Now that I'm done whining, how about we get Back to Buck and his family,huh? R&R, if you please . Flames welcome

Buck, stiff and cold from his long trek, walked stiffly on, hoping that each step away from Kitty he got, it would help him forget about her. However, it was quite the opposite and Buck didn't like it. Buck, though surrounded by family felt so very alone. He couldn't believe Kitty wouldn't go with him. Late at night, when Buck would walk Kitty home, all they ever talked about was running away together and finding some great adventure. Now, when he showed up at Kitty's borrow ready to whisk her away, she had flat out refused. He was so hurt. He was about to leave his village, his best friend Rocky, an orange fur opossum that he had saved form a saber not too long ago. The two were inseparable ever since. Now Buck would never see him or Kitty ever again.

At this thought Buck's heart became heavy and sank to his stomach. He felt hot tears in his eyes, pricking the corners of his sparking blue eyes. He hung his head, so no one could see his face. He blinked them back the already forming tears and jogged to catch up with his ever pressing on herd. He wasn't sure what had prompted the sudden move, nor why the family, well, the adults anyway were so determined to get out of the village so hastily.

"Whatever it was" He decided mentally, "It must be serious."

Buck was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he observed his surroundings. They must have been walking a long ways, because Buck did not recognize any of the scenery here. He had travelled out of the village many times, and for most of the trip, he knew where they were( He recognized the areas from his many late night adventures with Rocky and Kitty), though he did not say anything. So, he concluded they had indeed travelled a long distance.

Jack stopped abruptly. "Here." He said simply yet firmly. He sniffed the air, his dark drown darted from side to side suspiciously. Once he had done sniffing, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"We shall rest here. Its safe here." He assured Leslie, who looked unsure up until that moment. Breathing a sigh of relief, she took the twins, Tillie and Millie, who had been sound asleep, off her back. She gently set them on forest floor near a nearby fallen log. Neither child stirred. She entrusted Buck to keep an eye on them, and Jack and Buckminster, her husband to keep an eye on Buck. It had panged her to leave her son, Buck even for a moment, but she had promised Rudy she would explain everything to her daughter once the group stopped for a rest.

Leslie walked up to Rudy, and grabbed her by the paw. With glistening eyes, she looked her daughter in the eyes. "Come. Let's walk."

Rudy simply nodded. She didn't want to upset her mother any more than she already was. Together the two females walked into the nearby woods. Once Leslie was sure they were out of earshot of the group, she sighed and looked up at her daughter. She gave her a reassuring smile but to her daughter. However, the painted on smile only came across as fake and broken. And that made Rudy's heart sink. "Poor mum." She thought sadly. Rudy had never seen her mother like this before. It frightened her. "Whatever is going on must be serious" she thought.

Leslie rubbed her paws together nervously. She then closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath while Rudy braced herself whatever was coming.

"Darling, I know ya'r old enough t' handle this. Ya have grown into a fine young female. Heck, next snowy season ya will be old enough to be out on yer own. So I know ya will be old enough t' handle this.." Leslie stammered. Her voice then shakily trailed off.

Rudy gave her a look of confusion. All of the nervousness from her mother was scaring her. She had never seen her mother like this at all.

"Mum. Please. Just tell me. I'm sure just tellin' me will make ya feel bettah. Come now, mum out wiff it." Rudy said gently.

The greying sky had turned to a vibrant shade of purple and red. The Sky Grew dimmer and dimmer by the moment. Golden rays illuminated her mother's ever worried expression. She gave her daughter a weak smile, this time a real one. Rudy returned her mother's smile, as Her mother began the tale.

"Well, It's about yer brothah…"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Ice Age, as it is property of BlueSkies studios3 thanks blueskies, for bringing us such a beautiful thing! I wanna hug you all:D

Authors note: hello all:D miss me? I missed all of you and before we get started and back into the lives of Buck, I just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner, but you know, the more reviews I get, the faster I update, how's that sound? Fair? Good ok, on with the tale:D As always R&R pleaseeeeeee3 (Now remember we just left Leslie and Rudy alone in the forest talking about why they left the valley….)

Rudy clutched her chest, as he felt her heart drop to her tail. Had she really just heard that? _No…No way. _She thought. _This could no' be 'appenin'._ She drew in a deep breath, and the cool evening air seemed to stab her lungs. It sudden sensation had startled her, but it brought her back to reality. Rudy shakily smoothed her fur and tried to act cool. Her mother had no more than a few moments ago told her what a mature adult Rudy had become, and that she believed that Rudy could handle the situation. Rudy drew in a shorter breath this time, and gave her mother an unimpressed look, one that Leslie took as _Oh, is that all?_

Leslie was furious. "Young lady,I will NO' tolerate yer sarcasm at this time! Our family is IN DANGAH! YER BROTHA'S life is at stake!" Leslie stopped, after seeing the terrified look on her daughter's face. She sighed. She could understand why Rudy looked afraid and confused. Leslie was always, always, ALWAYS calm cool and collected, especially under pressure or times of family crisis. Even when she had given birth to the twins, her voice was calm and steady, as if she were out for a midday stroll, though the pain was hellish and agonizing. But this situation was totally different and honestly, she was scared out of her mind. A pack a revenge Leslie ran a paw over her face, and sighed once more.

"Mum, I-" Rudy was suddenly cut off by her mother. "No, no darling. No. Please forgive me. It's just…" The older female's voice trailed off. She tried to speak again but the ever growing lump in her throat would not allow for it. Her eyes grew hot. She blinked, and cleared her throat, then tried to speak again."I-"

It was Leslie's turn to be interrupted. Rudy hugged her mother tightly. It was then that younger weasel realized atht being an adult was not about being strong or pretending you don't care, but rather having so much love for others that you act out of character, because you honestly would not know what to do without them. Rudy ran a caring paw over her mother's furry back. She suddenly felt the urge to say something; to console her hurting mother. After a moment of franticly finding the right words to say, the girl realized that nothing needed to be said. And so it went on like that for a while, a mother and her daughter silently embracing in a beautiful forest beneath a blue spruce, trying to make the evil of the world disappear, but both secretly knowing that this could never happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I don't own Ice age, it belongs to blueskies studios.

Author's note- hey ya'll two updates in two days? What? No its not a sign of impending doom, pinky swear, I am just updating more frequently now. I do apologize for the shortness of the recent chapters though…:/ R&R please3

Buckminster Sr, folded his paws across his chest, but never took his eyes off his boy for a second. He could not understand why sabres would be after his only son. In fact, had he heard it from anyone else but Jack, he simply would have laughed. But Jack had come all this way, and he would not have come to Buckminster's home in the state he did for a prank. And besides that, Jack would never lie or joke around about such a serious matter as a kit's** life. (**nope that's not a typo. For those of you not familiar with the term, Kit is the term for a baby weasel)

"Dad…why ar' ya starin' a' me?" Asked an annoyed Buck Jr.

Buckminster shook his head, as if erasing his previous thoughts and trying to snap him back into reality. At that moment, there were a million things running through the older male's mind that he wish he could say but just somehow could not. However he felt he must them, just in case…NO. He shook his head again. Buckminster would not even let that thought cross his mind, not even for a moment. He smiled weakly, and tried to think of something intelligent to say, so as to not arouse suspicion in his son.

"Uhmm..sorry." He muttered weakly.

Buck gave his father a strange look, and then dropped his gaze, as his father was still staring at him intently with those hard grey eyes. His father's eyes, usually hard and stern, lokked different today. Buck could not really name it, but there were indeed different. Buck, though he had indeed grown considerably older in the past few seasons, he was still too young to see what laid in his father's stare that day: fear.

Buck gazed around uncomfortably, as his father's gaze was making him slightly nervous. Finally, he spied a small boulder. He half-trotted-half walked to it, and sat upon the cold stone, swinging his legs over edge. Then something caught his eye. Two figures were moving closer and closer to their makeshift camp.

"Uh..hey dad.."


End file.
